Storm Shadow
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Secrets, plans and plots all come to ahead. Watch as a fool inspires a prodigy to find peace within himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The weather didn't reflect the general mood of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of their own had fallen at the hands of a teammate turned traitor. The clear skies and copious sunshine was ill suited for those in mourning. Or maybe not, maybe it was the perfect tribute to one that shone so brightly for so briefly. The morass would have surprised the one that was the source, a lifetime pariah he couldn't imagine that many people being sad he was gone. But they were.

The shinobi saw a comrade, one that beat the odds again and again. One that saved untold number of lives when he stopped the "Sand Demon" on top the legendary toad boss. Loud, obnoxious and untalented. Hardworking, loyal, steadfast. Uzumaki Naruto was a contradiction but he was one of theirs. The civilian villagers, while not having completely come around on the young ninja knew not to show one ounce of joy at his passing. There were no celebrations.

The ninja did not ask much of their civilian counterparts but it was understood, you never delighted in the death of one that defended you. Someone that put their body, mind and soul on the line. To do so was to court a swift and severe backlash. Many may have secretly been comforted that the Nine tailed Fox was no longer inside the village but more were grappling with shame, no longer able to ignore the cheery smiles of a boy that simply wanted acceptance.

And if shinobi and civilian alike could feel that lose in general, those that knew the orange colored maelstrom felt it acutely. A new Chunin, genius intellect but very little initiative was barely keeping his head above water. It was hard to accept he was the leader and yet he stopped. A broken finger and low on chakra had been his excuse to leave the goal of the mission to others. Only a timely intervention of unknown allies, Gaara and Lee, allowed Naruto to even make it to Sasuke.

But where was his back up? Where was his leader? Miles away. The boy that quit because it was troublesome. He was acknowledged as ready to lead but leadership is more than intellect. He requested to be demoted to a genin believing he had too much to learn before he could consider himself fit to lead. HIs father argued against it, Tsunade did not. The rest of the retrieval team were experiencing similar emotions. If only they had been faster, stronger, better. No amount of being cautioned against such questions stopped them. It was their burden to always wonder if.

If one thought Shikamaru was experiencing the greatest amount of guilt they would be wrong. In a room filled with mementos of a peaceful childhood sat a girl with pink hair. Her last words to her teammates running continuously on loop. How she begged to go with the one and begged to be aided by the other. She was right there, why hadn't she gone? Why on a mission as dangerous as that did she make him promise to bring Sasuke back? It was only in her memories did she see the tinge of pain, of heartbreak at her demonstration of love and devotion to the one that left. That hurt her and left. She was left to agonize over her choices and the fear that her teammate, her support thought she didn't care if he returned as long as Sasuke did.

She wanted to scream at the injustice, at words never spoken and actions never taken. She wished she had told him his smile was comforting, that at times he could be funny. That while he wasn't cool like Sasuke he was something altogether different but just as valuable. That while she didn't return his feelings, she did care. He mattered. She just wish he knew he mattered and now he never would.

Unknown to the girl was the ANBU operative overlooking her room. The signs of an upcoming suicide attempt to prevalent not to take the precaution. The agent watched as one so new to the life of shinobi struggled with its oldest taboo. She watched impassively knowing there could only be one outcome, the girl would break or be remade into something better, stronger, sterner. She could not remain the same.

In a private training ground another young kunoichi is lost in thought. The sounds of her striking a training post and her grunts of effort not registering to her ears. Her normally lavender eyes red, swollen and dry. No more tears were left. Just pain and regret. For so long she took his strength. He was her example, he showed her how to get back up. The nindo of the proud failure, to never got back on his word. But she had watched long enough to know sometimes it took longer for him to get back up. Sometimes he didn't want to. Whether he wanted to lay down or have someone give him a hand she'd never know.

Her shyness, deepened and worsened by her clan, and her fear of rejection had the ironic of effect of her rejecting him. She had people even if many were horrid. He had no one but because she couldn't tolerate losing him she denied him her. It was a sick conclusion and inspired an impressive amount of self-hatred. She wanted to harden her heart to cut off all emotions but patterns are near impossible to break. And just like so many times before, she'd draw on his strength and use his example. She wouldn't not feel, she'd feel it all and endure. Reforge herself into someone that could have walked beside him and acknowledged him in the open. It was her promise of a lifetime.

In another part of Konoha, training ground three, an elite and prodigious Jounin worked himself to exhaustion. So many failures, so much loss. Kakashi was used to this feeling, he lived with it for so long. His team, possibly cursed from the outset. A bad social experiment that should have never been. It only got worse as time went on. The Sannin Team Seven survived well into adulthood and started when they were six. Minato-sensei's Team Seven survived for years, falling apart during the onset of adolescence. His Team Seven didn't even make it a year. And to make matters worse it was an amalgamation of the previous iterations. One teammate slain by another, using the chidori. One teammate turned traitor.

This was Kakashi's greatest failure, he knew that and would live with it. What bothered him was the part of the record he would never get to set straight. The story being created was of a wounded and flawed sensei favoriting the student most like him. That was wrong in its entirety. Never, not once, did Kakashi see himself in Sasuke. Kakashi was focused on the mission above all else, Sasuke was focused on himself. He gave Sasuke the chidori because he truly believed the boy needed it to live, that was the only reason. But they would look to his other students and cite their lack of demonstrable skill.

Sakura, they would say, was a perfect genjutsu and iryojutsu type. Why not give her genjutsu or enroll her to be a medic? He would answer that genjutsu is more than chakra control. It is intelligence and intuition. Sakura was smart and had an eidetic memory but also had trouble crossing the bridge from knowledge to application. Also, she had to want to be a medic nin. That, too, requires more than perfect chakra control and if she rages out on a patient like she did her teammate she'd be kicked out of the program. Tsunade-sama can do that because she's Tsunade-sama. So, he worked on her basics, on her physical conditioning and waited for her to find her resolve. He couldn't give it to her.

But, they would say, you gave Sasuke multiple katon jutsu and the chidori. Kakashi would argue, Sasuke used the one katon jutsu he knew so poorly, tactically, if Kakashi didn't give him a smaller and more flexible alternative the boy was going to get himself killed. It wasn't favoritism but pragmatism.

Ok, they may concede, what about the boy that learned the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu in a few hours? A workable rasengan in a month and did both at the age of twelve? More chakra than his little body could manage and more determination than a shinobi thrice his age. What about that?

He wouldn't answer. His reasons were too selfish and shortsighted to want them truly known. Anytime he refused to teach Naruto a "cool jutsu" it wasn't due to lack of maturity, though he did need to mature a bit. It wasn't because he couldn't handle it. He simply didn't want his little brother growing up too fast. He wanted him safe and protected. Kakashi had lost too many people, some to the dream and demands of being Hokage. He wanted his little brother to be safe, to find a nice girl and have a family. But Naruto's eyes shone with ambition, a drive greater than all those around him. And each time Kakashi attempted to keep his little brother safe it only put him in the thick of it.

In Wave, he didn't want Naruto to face Zabuza nor his apprentice, he thought he'd be safe with Tsunami and he ended up saving her and Inari's life instead. He recommended his team for the Chunin Exams because he thought it would be just extreme enough to show them they weren't ready and he could justify not entering them again until he returned to Konoha. He sent Naruto, with a team, after Gaara because he assumed it would be away from a majority of the heavy fighting and that Gaara was so wounded and tired Sasuke could handle him. He failed. And for his failure, for his foolish and selfish motivations he got to carry his little brother's dead body back to the village. To hand him to a coroner. To inform Tsunade-sama that he was gone. To hear her wails of pain as he exited. To know that by trying to keep Naruto to himself, he lost him for everyone.

In the office of the Hokage two women were seeing to their duties as Hokage and assistant. There was no joy, not even the comical annoyance with the workload. Just a calm, dreadful silence. Neither knew how their thoughts mirrored as they considered the missing member of their makeshift family. How they regretted never saying how much he meant to them in the short time they knew him. They assumed he knew but wondered how valuable the actual words contained for him. How dejected they were that they'd never see him in his Hokage robes after having earned the acknowledgement he'd always sought. So much potential wasted, so many turning points and achievements that will never come to fruition.

"Why is everyone so depressed?" Jiraiya asked from the window. He'd just returned and couldn't shake the dour vibe of the village.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade exclaimed. So caught up in her grief she forget he wouldn't know and now she was going to have to tell him he lost his godson.

"Jiraiya, please sit down we need to talk." Jiraiya ignored the impulse to crack a joke, Tsunade was off and the mood was too serious to be lightened.

"Three days ago, I sent a team to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. He defected for Oto. The team consisted of Chunin Shikamaru Nara and Genin Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Naruto. They ran into unexpected opposition, Orochimaru's elite guards. If not for timely interventions by the Suna siblings and Rock Lee each of the boys would have died."

"So the Uchiha turned traitor and the gaki got roughed up? How bad is it? Is he still in the hospital?" Jiraiya questioned and saw Tsunade's eyes get watery.

"N-naruto didn't make it Jiraiya. His injuries were too severe and he died before Kakashi could return him to the village."

"No, you're wrong."

"I've seen his body, Jiraiya. I don't want to believe it either but Naruto is gone."

"No, Tsunade, he isn't."

"I know this will be hard to acce-" before she could finish Jiraiya removed his summoner's scroll and unrolled it. She looked and saw the name, it hadn't been changed. If Naruto were dead his name would have changed on the scroll. "WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know, Hime. I'm really confused but he's about to be here. **Reverse Summoning Jutsu**." Without delay Jiraiya performed the technique and a plume of smoke emerged. After it cleared they were in the presence of a young man, about five feet in height. Sunshine yellow hair, azure blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing bluish gray chest armor and hand guards. Underneath was a midnight blue shirt and matching pants. He had two swords straight to his left side, longer than a wakizashi but shorter than full length katana. He had a pouch on his lower back and two holsters, black, on each thigh. He also had a look of pure confusion before he darted out of the window.

* * *

Six hours previous, a shinobi of the Bloodline Faction in Kiri's Civil War could be found on a cot. He'd mysteriously passed out three days previous and hadn't awoken. No one knew why, he'd been perfectly healthy up to that point, as far as anyone knew. However, after he fell unconscious his face would often look pained. His comrades attempted to keep him comfortable, there weren't very many advanced iryojutsu practitioners in their ranks so they could only wait and see.

He greeted the waking world with a splitting headache and a deep sense of confusion. He knew things he shouldn't know, saw or lived a life that was not his. Went by a name that had no meaning and meant everything to him. Fought a best friend and rival, and died for a village that didn't value him, didn't want him. He had so many questions and no way to answer them. He adjusted slightly and felt another body pressed against his. The feel was too familiar to be mistaken for anyone else. His heart started racing and his body tensed, he cursed his lack of awareness.

"I wouldn't have allowed you to wake up if I were going to do that, Menma-kun." she spoke, her voice as sultry as ever as she held him in her arms. "You had me worried, I had to come check on you."

"Hai, Mei-sama-"

"Sensei."

"Hai."

"I want you to join Kiri, Menma-kun, as a Jounin. You fought so bravely for Kiri you should join it officially." She waited but got no response. "I know we have things to resolve and we will but that can only happen if you stay."

"A shinobi must trust their Kage."

"Hm, is that your concern? That you can't trust me as the Mizukage?"

"It would be vaLID!" his voice going up as she slipped her hand underneath his mesh shirt. Mei began to run her fingers up and down his stomach and chest, her motions sending shivers down his spine.

"It must be so frustrating being you, Menma-kun. A man's responsibilities, a man's power. Maybe even a man's desires but trapped in the body of a child, no older than thirteen."

"I don't see how that's relevant, Mei-sama." Menma spoke barely above a whisper, no longer trusting his voice.

"Sensei. It's relevant because if we're going to ever resolve things we have to be completely honest with ourselves and each other."

"I wasn't aware I lied to you."

"Tell me, Menma-kun, was is the true source of your hurt. Is it that of a soldier betrayed by his commander? A student forsaken by his master? Or is it something else, something deeper and more immediate?"

"There's nothing else it could be."

"Oh," she said with a gasp and Menma could feel her smile as if he'd walked into her trap. "How about a man betrayed by his woman? Doesn't get much deeper than that." Menma didn't reply, thinking his silence would stop her game. Besides, he knew denials would only be seen as evidence in support of her theory.

"It wasn't an easy decision. I regretted it as soon as I gave the order. But could you see things from my perspective? I have fought, bled and sacrificed for Kiri. For her people, for her very existence. I've had to overlook horrid, evil men because they were temporary allies. I held this faction together sometimes with nothing more than my strength of will. And when things were turning around, when we were gaining I had to deal with an uprising. All these men, weak in constitution and nowhere near my equal telling me I should groom my student for the role of Mizukage.

The student I raised and trained. The one I kept sane when he nearly broke and provided the conditions to unleash his potential. Instead of a testament to my skills, my stewardship, it was used against me as a justification to deny me what I had earned, what I deserved. All because I was the wrong gender. If only they knew you had no love for Kiri or her people. The silent disdain you held for many that fought beside you. They reveled in the kill and destruction. Terrorized the smallfolk. But they wanted you to lead, to guide Kiri.

My ambitions were too great, Menma-kun. Too great to be ignored, to go unheeded. So, I found a way to remove many of my rivals and to give you a mission that had to fail. I didn't know Yagura would be there, I never thought you might not come back. As soon as I knew he was on the move so was I. And think, Menma-kun, how great a force it must take for a woman to betray her man."

She left after, left him to his thoughts. Too many thoughts, too much detail. It was just like when he was a kid, before he learned to focus and frame it all. Everything begging to be given an equal amount of attention. Every sight, every sound. He was too disturbed to meditate, ironic as it may be and all those unanswered questions and new memories were just a burden. He wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. To not remember her smile. How powerful it was, how it compelled him to do everything, anything. How it drove him to train harder, better, smarter. To complete missions faster, more efficiently. Completing the goals, not losing anyone in the process.

But one day her smile became insincere. He hadn't known why. His world became cold. He redoubled his efforts, breaking every limitation. Not a day passed he wasn't in some amount of pain. Training or fighting. Spying and sabotage. He'd do it all. He did it all. He thought it would make her real smile return but she simply stopped smiling altogether. To think, it was due to the machinations of people he didn't even know nor cared about. It was too much, he had to leave. He wasn't a registered shinobi so she couldn't send any Hunter Nin after him, not even Ao.

Pained, confused, heartbroken, Menma cleansed himself, gathered his things before having a quick meal. Then he left camp, unnoticed by all. He was attempting to reach the coast, to catch a ride to the mainland. He didn't know nor did he care where he was going as long as he wasn't near her. As he neared the dock he felt himself being pulled in the most powerful shunshin he'd ever experienced. A moment later he was in an office he'd never been in but known, staring at people he'd never met but held dear. It was too confusing, two sets of instincts warring within. Hug Baachan/Get out of the Village. The impulse to flee, to find shelter and hide was stronger so he jumped out of the window and made a mad dash toward the village gates.

* * *

Jiraiya didn't need to be told to follow after the fleeing blond, he did so without a second thought. Tsunade commanded her ANBU to follow, to detain but not harm Naruto. She instructed Shizune to summon the Inoshikacho, the original and some Aburame. Shizune did as instructed. Once her office was cleared Tsunade created a shadow clone, it needing no orders went off to complete its task while Tsunade joined the pursuit.

They were gaining on him, five chakra signatures. Only one was truly concerning, the kami forsaken Toad Sage. Menma had a choice to make. Chances are they've alerted the gate guards to stop him. He can try to hide in the village and sneak out later, Naruto's time as a prankster has given him a good layout of the village. But none of that will matter if he doesn't lose the pervert. While darting across rooftops Menma makes a sharp turn toward the training grounds and hoped he could neutralize them swiftly.

Jiraiya was impressed with the gaki's speed. Sure it was augmented with chakra but still, the boy had some zip. He did grow curious when he saw Naruto lead them to a training ground. He figured the boy would try to lose them and hoped he wasn't seeking a confrontation. This was all too weird. Soon all parties came to a stop, the ANBU hiding in the trees while Jiraiya saw Naruto standing in the center of the field.

"Naruto, we just want to talk and help. We don't know what's going on or how you died but didn't."

"Menma, I go by Menma…. Though I'm no longer attached to the name. I have his memories as confusing as they are, why didn't anyone ever teach him how to shut it off? No wonder you all thought he was an idiot, you dummies didn't even get it."

"Shut what off? Just talk to me, gaki."

"You think he had a short attention span, people used to think I did as well but that wasn't it. I had no filter, no way to prioritize information, everything was given equal weight. The same with my thoughts, until I learned how to control it. The kid could have been a Jounin by now if anyone gave half a damn."

"Are you a Jounin? With Kiri if I could judge by the attire."

"No, I've never been registered as a shinobi of the Mist. Nor will I ever be. Ugh, the kid's memories are affecting me. I don't want to fight but I'm not staying here. The kid loved you all but outside perspective makes most of you seem like assholes, dattebayo…. What the fuck was that?"

"Your… Naruto's verbal tic."

"Hm… I don't know if I like it, feels weird. Anyway, will you let me leave, Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"I would but Tsunade would literally beat me to death and we need to figure out what happened. I have a suspicion and I bet Tsunade is thinking along similar lines. Besides, you aren't looking too hot, kid." And he wasn't, that headache hadn't gone away and Menma had phantom aches from Naruto's fight with Sasuke. Not to mention, he pushed himself pretty hard to leave Mei.

"Sorry, I won't subject myself to your authority, even if you do mean well. Just let me leave and we can meet on neutral ground in two days."

"I can't do that." said Jiraiya. He could, it was reasonable but he was worried about his health and the mysteries surrounding him.

"You sure? I've been fighting a war. You're just an old pervert. You sure you got any get up and go left?"

"I've got plenty of get up and go, boy."

"Do you? Or does it just take you forever to get up and go?"

"Funny."

"Thanks, I try. I also do magic. For my first trick," Menma said before blurring through hand signs, " **Hiding in the Mist Jutsu**." The four ANBU surrounded Jiraiya. Back to back with no space in between was one of the best ways to combat this jutsu if you weren't a sensor. The problem was, Menma knew that and was counting on it. He performed more hand signs, " **Lightning Style: Shock and Awe Jutsu."** Lightning chakra was concentrated into the palms of his hands before being streamed into the mist. The ANBU took the brunt but the jutsu knocked Jiraiya out of the mist.

Menma went on the attack. He shot out a palm strike but Jiraiya blocked it with his forearm. However, he was confused when a pain surged through is entire arm, up to his shoulder. Before he could even think, he used other arm to block another strike and experienced the same sensation. Jiraiya launched a middle kick, not as powerful as normal but he figured it would be more than enough to topple Naruto. He was wrong. The smaller boy caught the kick and then struck Jiraiya with two fingers, in his calf and thigh rendering the leg numb and unresponsive.

Still holding Jiraiya's leg, Menma hit Jiraiya in the solar plexus with a two finger jab, paralyzing the Gama Sannin. Menma let him drop. A part of him wanted to apologize, knowing the man wasn't going anywhere near his best. But he remembered the prick tossed him.. Naruto, whatever down a ravine so this was payback. With the immediate threats neutralized Menma started running towards the nears gate section.

Jiraiya was relieved when he felt the healing chakra enter his system. Finally, having gained full mobility he sat up and looked at his teammate, her confusion apparent.

"I'll explain after we get him." She nodded.

"InoShikaCho and the Aburame are tracking him."

"Hopefully that will be enough." Jiraiya said.

As the two Sannin continued their pursuit, Naruto was nearing the walls. He suspected simply going up and over would set off some kind of alarm but he had no time to be precious about his escape, he just needed to be gone. Then he sighed. Six Aburame clans me had just shown up and surrounded him, one he recognized.

"Shino?"

"You remember, Naruto-san?"

"Menma, the name is Menma. I don't remember you but Naruto did. He always respected how self-contained you were, wanted to be your friend but thought his personality would be off putting. He also thought you were one of the strongest members of your class."

"It is nice to know I was well regarded. Please, come with us as you do not look well."

"Yea, I feel like complete shit but something weird is going on and waking up in a strange hospital with people calling me a name that isn't my own just doesn't appeal to me. I don't want to harm you nor your clansmen. Nor the shadow using bastard that is trying to sneak me. Just let me be."

"Sorry, orders. **Secret Technique: Insect Bog**." The other clansmen followed suit and started releasing a mass of bugs. Menma didn't want to harm their allies so all of his raiton jutsu were out and most of his fuuton as well.

'Guess I'll have to flex real quick.' Naruto then performed a few hand signs and immediately a pillar of water began to circle around him. " **Water Style: Water Shockwave** " he subvocalized and the water unleashed in every direction, carrying the Aburame in its tow. Menma was breathing heavily. 'Damnit, my chakra control is off and my reserves feel larger.' but he would not allow it to impede him.

The original InoShikaCho sat back and watched a feat not accomplished since the Second Hokage. Choza was the first to speak.

"Shikaku, what do we do. He's clearly on his last legs but that makes him more dangerous to himself and us."

"Troublesome, my shadow jutsu is more difficult to control on water and him being a jinchuuriki means Inoichi can't use his more offensive jutsu. Choza, you go big, maybe that'll scare him." The Nara clan head ignored the skeptical looks he received and watch his friend turn into a literal giant.

"YOU CAN TURN INTO A LITERAL GIANT? THAT'S SCARY AS SHIT, TTEBAYO!" Menma yelled, losing all composure. Shikaku simply looked smug. Choza and Inoichi had a sweatdrop.

'Shit, I can't fight a giant right now. I can barely see straight and have been running off instinct… just not all my own. Naruto and I are connected somehow. I even feel like I can use his jutsu. This is either really smart or really stupid but fuck it' " **Summoning Jutsu**."

"How did we forget he could do that?" Inoichi asked.

"I didn't recall him being very good at it."

" **Forgive me, I can be kinda clumsy.** "

"What? You're a giant toad, you're awesome, 'ttebayo. But that big guy over there is totally bullying me, think you can give me a hand?"

" **I shall do my best, Naruto**."

"Gamaken you stop right now!" shouted the recently arrived Hokage.

" **It appears I must go. Goodbye for now, Naruto**." Gamaken offered as he departed, causing Naruto to fall to the ground. Too tired to do anything but fall, he was snatched up by Tsunade.

"Will you please just let us help you?"

"Fine. I need a nap anyway." Naruto promptly passed out.

* * *

An hour after Tsunade got Naruto settled into a secure room, one she had Jiraiya create new security seals for, she was sitting at her desk awaiting word from Inoichi. Since Naruto was sedated and resting, a mind scan wouldn't be as risky. She had received the memory of her clone's activities and could confirm someone, at some point made a blood clone of Naruto. How he got to Kiri, why he doesn't seem to remember his early years in the village are still unknown but Jiraiya looked tense. A knock was heard and Tsunade permitted entrance, it was Inoichi with the report.

"It seems part of Naruto's problem is an influx of memories that had not fully integrated. It was causing a lot of strain as they still didn't seem like his memories but someone else's just trapped in his head. By tomorrow that should change."

"Good, now what can you tell me about why he was in Kiri?"

"Naruto has no memory of anything before, roughly, the age of six where he was found by Mei Terumi covered in blood and surrounded by four dead bodies. She began to train him shortly after, he saw his first battle at the age of seven and it simply never stopped."

"Kami, that's awful." Jiraiya said with a grimace. They saw war early but not that early.

"Yes, he's been constantly fighting since then. Fortunately or unfortunately, because Naruto is a genius kinesthetic learner, the constant trials by fire made him unreasonably strong for his age."

"How unreasonable?"

"Itachi unreasonable. By the time the war ended he was the Lt. Commander and known as Storm Shadow. His internal estimation was he was the third strongest member of the bloodline faction and that's without knowing he was a jinchuuriki."

"Is there anything else?"

"Most of it is in the report but you should know, the last battle; the one that deposed Yagura was a set up and one he believes was meant to kill him. He'll have some trust issues because this Mei Terumi betrayed him and he hasn't had time to deal with it. I'd recommend total honesty when he awakens or he may never trust either of you and therefore Konoha."

"Thank you, Inoichi, that will be all." The Yamanaka bowed and departed leaving both Sannin to wonder how different this Naruto will be to the one they knew and loved.

* * *

Deep within the confines of a hidden base in Oto, Orochimaru watched as his new student and future body trained. The boy had drive, those obsessed generally did. He just had to be patient, in three years he'd have the elements he needed to achieve his ultimate goal. Orochimaru was not so deep in thought that he missed the appearance of one of his summons.

"Orochimaru-sama, it is as you predicted. Jiraiya reversed summoned the real Naruto once the clone died. He is currently in Konoha stashed in a secure room."

"Thank you, Miori-chan." Orochimaru sat quietly for a spell before reaction to the news. "Kukukuku, it is much later than I planned but I will keep my word and watch over my godson, Kushina-chan."

* * *

 **Did you guess that end? Were you surprised? I was and I wrooooootttttttttttteeeeeeeeee itttttttt! Ok, a lack of sleep is making me silly. Here's a new story. It won't be a main priority nor very long, just something to visit every now and again but I hope you can enjoy it all the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shino withheld any sign of annoyance as he looked at the genin of Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. They were in a lager, multi-person hospital room which was why all the genin could fit. He was instructed not to speak about Naruto until Tsunade-sama gave him permission, which she just had after explaining what they knew and what they suspected. Outside of relief that their friend was not truly gone, many were curious what this new Naruto was like and Shino was the only one with any direct experience, as brief as it was.

The Aburame understood why they wanted the details, as sparse as they were, but he didn't understand what they thought would happen upon him repeating himself. It was irrational, even Shikamaru seemed to want a recitation of their encounter. The Aburame would oblige, he may not understand it but if it helped he would render aid; aid he was not allowed to offer on the retrieval mission, much to his consternation.

"As I said previously, we were contacted to track and potentially contain Naruto-san. He managed to incapacitate Jiraiya-sama and the team of ANBU sent after him but was soon surrounded by several of my clansmen and myself. We exchanged words, Naruto-san requested I allow him to depart but I stated that was not possible. He seemed to understand and unleashed a powerful, omnidirectional suiton jutsu utilizing water he pulled from the air. It wiped my clansmen and me out, as well as our allies. It also rendered me, momentarily unconscious and by the time I awoke the matter was resolved and Tsunade-sama ordered me to not share the details with anyone."

"Troublesome, so it was really Naruto?"

"By all appearances, yes. Though his musculature was different and he was a little taller."

"And he can perform water jutsu like the Nidaime?" Neji asked.

"Yes, there was no nearby water source that could account for the amount he formed and it was produced fully outside of his body. Shikamaru-san, Choji-san, Ino-san; all of your fathers were there and could give you more information than I."

"They were?" Ino asked in mild disbelief.

"We were," Inoichi said as he entered the room. "I'm glad you are all here, Tsunade-sama wanted me to discuss Naruto with you all to avoid complications."

"What complications could there be?" Sakura asked.

Inoichi sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "The Naruto you all knew was not a boy that had a happy childhood. He was a social pariah, heavily isolated and much of his attention seeking and gaps in social etiquette were due to having raised himself with very little positive interactions with people. While that was happening, the real Naruto was fighting in the Kiri civil war and was dealing with a deep betrayal before he was summoned here. He has a lot to work through and while the emotions our Naruto felt would still be attached to the memories we have to brace ourselves. The original Naruto will possibly have a different perspective on his clone's life and may not look upon us as fondly."

All in the roomed frowned at that. They were happy Naruto was alive but didn't want to get him back just to lose him to past mistakes and ill-considered words. He had become their friend.

"We'll just have to stoke Naruto-kun's flames of youth and remind him that we are his friends and comrades!

"Yea, he's still probably a knucklehead so we'll just show him nothing has changed," Tenten added.

"Just don't go in with too many assumptions, he knows all of you but you have to get to know this Naruto. He has a lot to resolve so just be patient if he isn't like he used to be." Seeing them nod in understanding Inoichi departed, hoping they wouldn't be disappointed in the near future.

* * *

How do you describe the experience of having years old memories of new sensations? Of having been two very different people, living two very different lives? Who would be considered the real you; the one that had the life you should have or the aberration experienced by your original body? Naruto didn't know. Outside of deciding to go by Naruto, as Menma was the name _she_ picked, he didn't know much. He was already in the midst of an identity crisis before he got a decade's worth of memories from a fully formed identity shoved in his head.

He'd been adrift for almost a year now. He'd become alienated from Mei, he didn't trust most of the people surrounding him and he grew sick of the mindless bloodshed. Instead of a war to defend a persecuted people, it became a game of politics and influence. Loyalties were bought and sold, the Bloodline Rebels numbers swelling once it was clear Yagura was going to lose. Naruto hated those people. He also hated the sadists that reveled in the violence, that drug fights out and wanted to cause pain. With Mei growing distant and very few comrades to respect or depend on, the boy known as Menma gained a negative reputation for being arrogant and believing he was above the others.

Besides Ao, that respected his skills and professionalism, Menma essentially had no one to rely on. Even Chojuro spurned him, jealous of Menma's relationship with Mei and superior abilities. Because of the isolation, Menma had a lot of time to think. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do after the war, assuming he lived, but he knew he could never be a Kiri shinobi. Mei's treachery only solidified he also couldn't stay in Water Country. Menma never got past that, though. He didn't know if he would quit being a shinobi in general or try to find another village to call home.

Now, he has all these memories of Konoha. They purport to believe in the Will of Fire but Naruto saw how it didn't apply to him. He was willing to earn that recognition, but the full integrated Naruto bristled at the logic. You don't earn family, especially when you hadn't done anything to gain their antipathy. He had so many memories with so many strong emotions, all begging him to stay here and build something; to protect his precious people and give the villagers a chance. The Menma side argued the point was to get away from people that could mistreat a child and the Will of Fire was a lie, Konoha wasn't really different from Kiri.

But he saw them, his friends. Bonds forged in adversity, united in a similar cause. True, they weren't always there, some being downright hostile until Naruto proved himself; which he did, more guts than brains but the boy had accomplished a lot. He also remembered a kiss on the forehead that filled him with a similar, but distinct warmth, that a certain redhead once gave him. A meek woman with a shy smile and a piglet with too much personality. A pervert, not perfect but seemed to care.

Next was a seemingly aloof sensei but this complete Naruto saw the signs of distress the other couldn't understand. There was a story there. There was also an heiress with some kind of fainting condition but she seemed really sweet, even if Naruto had to agree with his clone that she was a little weird. He didn't mind it, liked it actually but she clearly needed medical help. Then there was the "best friend" that killed the clone. That wasn't going to be an issue easily resolved, especially given the promises made to Sakura.

None of which helped him decide if he should stay and become a shinobi of the leaf, stay at all or go somewhere else. Yes, the Akatsuki was after him but Naruto had no plans to allow them to dictate his life, he wouldn't live in fear of anyone. Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as he sensed two additional signatures approaching him.

When they arrived, Naruto decided to start the conversation, "You come to give me my armor and weapons back?" Naruto asked with some edge. While he appreciated the attire, black pants, and shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie, he wanted his stuff back.

"Mah, mah, Naruto-kun, that's no way to greet your sensei after you return from the dead."

"Yea, brat. Besides, Tsunade-hime has your stuff you just have to go see her to get it."

"Ok. So, not to sound blunt, but what do you two want?"

The two elite shinobi look at each other before taking a seat on either side of Naruto, Jiraiya unsealing a bottle of sake and three cups, passing two down the line. Jiraiya noticed Naruto's confusion but said nothing as he downed two quick servings of the rotgut brew, high proof, and low taste.

"This is going to be an airing of secrets on our end and grievances on yours. Can't be easy grappling with years of new memories but there are things you need to know because if my theory is right you need to be equipped with all the information. You'll likely dislike Kakashi and me after this but I hope you'll give us a chance to make things right. Now, drink," Jiraiya finished, filling up Naruto's cup and watching the boy frown after consuming the liquor. Neither saw Kakashi drink but noticed his once full cup was empty as well. Jiraiya consumed a few more cups, unsealing a new bottle once the first was empty.

The Toad Sage sighed and started to speak once more. "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Something went terribly wrong the day you were born and as you know, the Konoha Naruto didn't have a swell time because of it. Sensei meant well… he always fucking means well so to keep you safe and the village safe he ordered anyone close to your parents to stay away from you, fearing what could happen."

"These two assholes," Jiraiya said, pointing to Kakashi and himself, "did as ordered, under protest. I did it because even though I was well into adulthood, I still sought his approval. I hated myself but I obeyed and I have regretted it every day."

"I was guilt-ridden and suicidal after losing the last of my connections. I simultaneously wanted to protect you from the world and from myself," Kakashi added.

"Is that why you were so distant to him… me?"

"Yea, I thought if I didn't push you too hard you wouldn't advance too quickly and get killed. It was pure idiocy but it was never that I didn't value you or Sasuke was my favorite."

"Oh," was all Naruto could say in response.

"There's more, kid. There is another asshole in the mix, your other Godfather as Minato selected his master, Kushina selected hers. Well, this asshole is as nasty as they come but he truly loved your mother and it was likely as close as he'd allow himself to having a child. She grounded him and he pushed her beyond her limits, she was in consideration for the Hokage position along with your father. Anyway, he didn't take Sensei's orders lying down and if Sensei had been a little weaker and he a little stronger, I have no doubt he would have tried to kill Sensei," Jiraiya actually chuckled at the thought.

"Instead he decided to spite him, doing experiments on the people he blamed for separating him from the last of his family, you. Sensei found out and ran him out of the village, not having the heart to kill his favorite student. But Orochi wasn't done. At some point, he got you and made that blood clone. He even altered your seal so the bijuu chakra didn't filter into your system except to heal you. You also couldn't draw on its chakra, meaning almost no one would know you're a jinchuuriki. I don't know what happened after he got you or how you wound up fighting in a civil war but we need to assume old snake face knows you're here and will be coming for you."

"To do what?" Naruto asked, starting to feel buzzed after consuming more cups of the sake.

"Make you an offer or give you anything of Kushina's he may have; maybe both. I don't know how you feel about Konoha or its residents but going to Orochimaru would be a mistake. Losing Kushina changed him for the worst so while he may mean well and I don't think he'd ever hurt you, he's twisted now."

"And yet, even you think he fought for me while you rolled over," Naruto scowled at his words, they containing more bite than he intended. Jiraiya frowned, too, as it was the truth and he couldn't contest it.

"We could have been better, Naruto. We should have been and we can't change the past but we can do better now," Kakashi stated.

"Why tell me this now? I was already in the midst of an identity crisis and this isn't helping."

"Because you died. Even if I didn't think so, everyone else did. We can't assume we'll have later to tell you things and we can't keep using your clone's deficiencies, which we allowed to exist, as justification to keep you in the dark. The Akatsuki will not care and Orochimaru would have told you the first chance he got. I want to still help you prepare for what comes next, even if it won't be how I initially imagined."

The three men sat in silence, Naruto had no response. It was a lot to grapple with and didn't help him resolve his internal dilemma in the slightest. Jiraiya saw Naruto's distress and knew it was an opportunity to get his godson to open up.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?"

"Too much. Too many questions and I don't have any answers. I don't know who I am, I don't know what to call any of you. I don't know if I want to stay here with people that are biased against me. I'm not sure I want to serve a Kage. The Old- Sandaime-sama lied to me and helped isolate me. Yagura was committing genocide and Mei…," Naruto took a deep breath as he thought about her as much of the hurt he'd attempted to suppress were now begging to be unleashed, the alcohol loosening his emotional control.

"They make you pledge loyalty, they say there is no greater crime than betrayal. But what if your Kage is the traitor? To the people, to their ideals? Then what? How many people did I kill who only couldn't betray the person they were told to always follow? How many did I protect that didn't give a shit about bloodline users and only wanted access to power and prestige? Only saw it as an opportunity? But I did it, without complaint. I stole, I intimidated and I killed for her! And what did she do? She tried to have me killed because some idiots I had no use for wanted me to be the Mizukage."

"Whoa, what?" Jiraiya questioned but even Kakashi was baffled by that. Both had been informed Mei had betrayed Naruto but neither knew why. Naruto simply snorted.

"They probably thought I'd be easier to control and I was just powerful enough to make it semi-believable. Idiots didn't even realize I'd put those ladder-climbing assholes to the sword the first chance I got."

"Still kid, I feel a bit better about our exchange knowing you aren't a scrub," Jiraiya said, trying to lighten the mood. He wanted Naruto to vent but he couldn't offer him much in justification for staying in Konoha as technically, Naruto wasn't a shinobi and someone who spent years outside of the village had no standing to argue one should stay.

"Yea… cuz I totally kicked your ass, 'ttebayo," Naruto said with a chuckle full of drunken mirth.

"I was holding back, gaki!" Jiraiya said while putting Naruto in a headlock.

"So was I, Ero Sennin!"

Godfather and godson continued to bicker until they heard the sound of a bottle breaking, both turning to look at Kakashi. "Enough of this pregaming, you two want to go give an asshole a bad day?" Kakashi questioned in a very un-Kakashi manner.

"Uh, sure but what's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm bursting with youth, god help me."

"You're drunk," Jiraiya dryly observes.

"Does that change anything?" Kakashi asked, only to see Jiraiya tip a half-full bottle back.

"Yea, it means we need to catch up," he said, unsealing another bottle and giving it to Naruto. The boy mimicked his godfather and sorta teacher.

"I… I have no weapons. Baa-chan took my weapons… I wonder if she'd let me frisk her," Naruto said, cheeks donning a subtle pink.

"Oh ho ho, the gaki has got some stones! Good, let's go do this."

"Yea, we can stop by an ANBU weapons cache I know to stock up and then cut loose."

"Let's get wild!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Tsunade sat at her desk, beyond annoyed as two of her elite Jounin and Naruto stood before her, surrounded by a partial squad of ANBU as one was on the ground, temporarily paralyzed. If they hadn't raided an ANBU supply while piss drunk and attacked the agents she sent to retrieve them she could almost be appreciative. But they did those things and she just wants to slap someone stupid.

"Ok, tell me again how this happened."

"You tell her, gaki, I have a headache."

"Tsh, shitty pervert."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"FOCUS!" Tsunade yelled and grinned when the pair snapped to attention.

"Ero Sennin and Kakashi told me some stuff,"

"While giving a minor alcohol,"

"Yep. Then, Kakashi was like, 'Let's go give an asshole a bad day,'" so we did.

"Not before stealing weapons and armor from my ANBU."

"You stole my weapons and armor from me first, Hokage-baachan."

"Kid's got you there, Hime."

"Shut up, Jiraiya. Now, give me specifics about this asshole who you targeted."

"I dunno, some Danzig dude. Guess Kakashi doesn't like the Misfits," Naruto said with a shrug and heard snickering from various ANBU.

"I'm sure you mean Danzo, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, yea. So, we went to his," Naruto then used quotation fingers, "hidden base."

"Where you preceded to, and I quote, "flood the fuck out of."

"Yep."

"You're a shit storyteller kid, let me take over. So, it was like this Hime,"

 _The three drunk shinobi arrived at the Root Base, shockingly managing to alert no one. Jiraiya pointed to the entry and the two masked guards protecting it. He turned to Naruto, "You're up, kid," and watched as his godson, now dressed in ANBU armor, including arm and shin guards, swayed up to the entrance, confusing the guards still drinking from a sake bottle._

 _Not reacting fast enough, they couldn't stop Naruto as he summoned a mass of water and performed the_ _ **Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave**_ _, taking out the guards and the door. The trio heard pained noises, signaling the successive jutsu likely injured several, given the significant amount of impact it could produce._

" _I sense several chakra signatures heading this way, one is as big as Kakashi's and weird."_

" _Ok, we bothered to soak 'em, now let's give 'em a jolt," Jiraiya said and began forming hand signs, with Kakashi and Naruto following suit._

" _ **Lightning Style**_ _," all three said, "_ _ **False Darkness/Lightning Beast Running/Live Wire Blast,**_ " _they said in unison and were greeted with more pained groans, and a few screams. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi noticed Naruto's raiton was one they'd never seen before, Kakashi was slightly disappointed he hadn't been able to steal it. Before they could continue their ninjutsu assault Danzo emerged through the doors with his top two agents._

" _Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this?"_

 _In response, Jiraiya turned around, bent over and slapped his ass. "Fuck you, you dried out husk!" the Sannin exclaimed, causing Naruto and Kakashi to laugh._

" _You've started something you can't finish, boy," the Darkness of Shinobi stated as he tightly clenched his cane._

" _Kakashi did you bring us here to complete your loop?"_

" _Wrong Eye, Naruto-chan," the Copy Ninja observed but this was no time for facts. Both Naruto and Jiraiya took up the chant of, "Complete the Loop," annoying Danzo even further. However, hostilities between the aged man and the drunk ninja could not increase as a contingent of real ANBU arrived with orders to escort them to Tsunade._

 _One ANBU, never really having liked Naruto tried to roughly grab him, only to have his hand slapped away. "Things like that get your ass kicked and your girl fucked, bastard."_

" _Big talk, little man, but I'm gay now shut up and come along."_

" _I'll fuck your man, too!" Naruto said with full bravado. The laughter of Kakashi and Jiraiya embarrassed the agent, making him charge at Naruto, reaching to grab the blond. Naruto was having none of it, grabbing the ANBU's arm while simultaneously stepping in and delivering a kick to the agent's inner thigh before Naruto turned and tossed the larger man over his shoulder. He was going to finish with a downward punch but Jiraiya stopped him._

" _That's enough, gaki. Let's go see Tsunade."_

" _Fine," Naruto said to Jiraiya before he turned to the downed ANBU and picking him up._

"And then the gaki shunshin'd him here and you're all caught up."

"So, you storm a Root Base on a lark?"

"We didn't storm it as we never entered it," Kakashi observed.

"We also didn't use any wind jutsu," Naruto added.

"You then fight my ANBU."

"Wasn't much of a fight, 'ttebayo."

"Don't brag, gaki, I'm pissed enough already," Tsunade exclaimed.

"We were just bonding, Tsunade. It's no big deal," said Jiraiya.

"No big deal? Naruto attacked an ANBU, drunk! He could have been hurt, you idiot."

"But he wasn't, were you kid?"

"Nope! Killed my first Kiri Hunter Nin when I was ten. I'll fight every ANBU you got, 'ttebayo. Heh, 'ttebayo!" Naruto prattled, drunkenly That caused the eyes of everyone in the room to go large, Kiri Oinin were no joke.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't just receive that terrifying piece of information," Tsunade said, pinching her nose. "Everyone but Naruto can leave." When the office was empty, Tsunade wrapped Naruto in a hug and murmured words of relief. Naruto could fight the comfort and care he felt, even if some part of him wanted to not trust it, afraid he'd get taken in again. Used again. Betrayed again. But a larger part of him could feel the sincerity and returned the hug. Soon, Tsunade ended the hug and parted from her fellow blond.

"We have some things to talk about, Naruto… do you prefer Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, Naruto-kun, why aren't you wearing Iruku's headband and my grandfather's necklace?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, well…"

* * *

In a dark and depressing prison cell sat a man. He had no shackles as he was paralyzed from the waist down and his chakra pathways had been irreparably damaged by a powerful raiton jutsu. He wore bandages over his left eye, an injury occurred while operating as one of the loyalists in the Kiri Civil War. He had long black hair and sharp features suggested he may have been attractive at one time but the many scars adorning his face changed that.

"Do you have any last words?" the man was asked and offered a chuckle as his initial response.

"Ao, Mei's most loyal bloodhound. How's it hanging, buddy?"

"I'm well, Shishio," Ao answered stiffly.

"Don't be so cold to a former comrade, Ao. Remember, you're the traitor here," Shishio waited for a replay that never came so he continued, "Well, my final words are these: Fuck you and that bloodline bitch. And tell Mei's pet my wolves will be on his trial even if it takes the rest of their lives but they'll make sure to send Mei his head."

"Oh?" Mei asked rhetorically, revealing herself to had been outside the cell, "You constantly told your wolves to run from Menma-kun. Isn't facing him alone how you got those beauty marks and loss the use of your legs?"

"Where is your little shadow? Trouble in paradise? I hear he thinks you fed him to Yagura-sama. Maybe he fucked off somewhere to kill himself having realized he was loyal to a faithless bitch with delusions of grandeur."

Mei formed a tiny frown at the man's words before it, briefly, transformed to a look of rage. Swiftly, she performed her **Skilled Mist Jutsu** and watched the chakra enhanced acid do its job. She marched back to her office, Ao close behind. Neither spoke until Ao closed the door behind her.

"I need you to find him, Ao."

"Mizukage-sama?"

"Menma-kun. I need you to find him and if possible bring him back here. I know he will be reluctant but just get him here and I'll be able to make him stay."

"He's not a registered shinobi, my lady. We have no basis to track him down."

"I know, damn it. I know but I'm not asking as your leader but your friend. Please, just get him to come back. I just need a chance to make him understand and he needs to be warned about Shishio's little band of missing ninja."

"Wouldn't it be better for me to hunt them?"

"Ao, can you please just do this?"

"I'll leave in the morning," Ao said. He then bowed and exited the office, not at all sure about this mission. He'd been deeply disappointed in Mei for risking her student like that. Neither knew Yagura would actually be there and were lucky to have made it in time to save Menma but he could have died, he was really close to having done so. Ao wasn't the warmest man but he truly cared about the blond in his own way, even teaching him how to track ninja during his free time.

A part of him simply wanted to let the boy be free, of the violence and betrayals but he couldn't refuse Mei. They'd been through too much and one mistake shouldn't erode a relationship. Besides, if he could convince Menma to return it'd be better for Kiri; Menma could even take a position as one of the official Seven Swordsmen, like his kenjutsu master before him. Ao returned home, he needed to prepare and rest. He'd have a hunt in the morning and it could only end in one way, success.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi and Jiraiya sat at a dimly lit bar. Both men felt better after unburdening themselves but neither thought Naruto would simply forgive them. That would take time but at least they'd, finally, been honest and could build something real instead of existing under the fog of lies and hidden truths. And while the pair of elite ninja were commiserating, Kakashi's mind was coming to a decision. Yes, he had Naruto back but that didn't change that his student was marked, a target for an organization of monsters. Kakashi realized he had to be better than he was, he needed to fulfill his true potential and no longer be weighed down by tragedies of the past. For this plan to work, for Tsunade to even consider it would take a lot of convincing from Jiraiya.

"Are you still taking Naruto on that training trip?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yea, that's the plan."

"I want to go with you."

Jiraiya was surprised but recovered quickly, "Wouldn't be a good idea, the brat can't serve two masters."

"I wouldn't be going as Naruto's sensei," Kakashi responded and Jiraiya gave him a deep laugh in response.

"Aren't you a little old to be an apprentice?"

"Never too old to learn more, besides do you think Naruto needs to be a normal student?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Probably not. I'm sure I have loads to teach him but it's different when they are that experienced, I'll have to adjust more to him."

"Exactly," Kakashi said, "We are all in a better position to push each other. By the time the Akatsuki come, we'll be more formidable than they'd ever suspect."

"Sounds good in theory but I see two potential issues, the first being Tsunade and the second being your other student."

"Well, I'd obviously need your help with Tsunade-sama but with Sakura, I planned to devote a good amount of time to her before we left. You weren't going to leave immediately, right?"

"No, I'd still have to set things up. It was initially going to be six months to ensure Naruto's safety but now, I can cut it down to three." Jiraiya leaned back, looking up to the ceiling. "I may be able to make this work and even convince Tsunade but you better be training while I'm gone, Kakashi. I expect you prepared because I promise you this will be harder than any training you've undergone, even ANBU won't compare."

"I look forward to it… but we'll still have time for the occasional respite won't we?"

"Oh hoo hoo, of course. Icha Icha stops for no one. Work hard, play hard," Jiraiya said with a broad grin.

* * *

"What do you want, Danzo?" Tsunade asked, forgoing any considerations of manners or etiquette. She didn't like the man and barely tolerated him so when he shows up to her office, lacking a summons to do so, she simply can't be bothered to pretend. She especially didn't care about the sneer that briefly appeared on his face.

"I am here about the boy."

"His name is Naruto and he's none of your concern."

"If he is not loyal to the village he is certainly my concern. You should give him to me for reconditioning."

"That's never going to happen. Ever."

"You have a rogue operative with possible ties to Orochimaru moving about freely."

"You sure you want to talk about ties to Orochimaru, Danzo?" Tsunade asked, having quirked her brow.

"We need to be sure of his loyalty," Danzo reiterated, ignoring her question.

"Who is this we? You have no official standing in Konoha's governing structure so, once again, this isn't your concern and you'd be wise not to make it your concern."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not Sensei, just because I haven't seen to your band of merry men doesn't mean I won't. An invasion and its aftermath have left me quite busy but I won't always be. Maybe don't do things to draw my attention to you as you may not like it."

"Whatever you feel for this boy shouldn't outweigh your responsibilities to the village. What if he turns on us? What if he seeks to sabotage us?"

"What if he plays a flute and lures all the village's children away! Stop with this fearmongering. Also, stop acting as if you're the last true ninja."

"Fine, Tsunade but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever, Danzo. Please see yourself out. Oh, and stay away from Naruto. I'd hate to order a proper raid on certain hidden locations; especially if three drunk off their ass ninja were sufficient."

Danzo ignored the insult to his men and left, cursing the naivety of that stupid woman. If Hiruzen were awake he'd chastise the man for selecting such a person as Hokage when he was available. They were all too soft and her orders be damned he wouldn't allow the weapon to run free or turn against them. As always, it was up to Danzo to do the dirty work and protect the great tree.

Tsunade worked diligently through the evening, the paperwork offering a distraction from her concerns. She'd hoped the alcohol would loosen Naruto's tongue so he wouldn't bottle up what was bothering him. She wanted to say this was a change from the Naruto she knew but that would be a lie. Even as a loudmouth the brat was good at not revealing information he didn't want you to know.

What she found distressing was the look in his eyes, like he wanted to share but couldn't bring himself to trust her. Tsunade put that blame squarely on the shoulders of the newest elected Kage, Mei Terumi. The last Senju detested the woman as she recognized Naruto wasn't just feeling betrayed but was nursing a broken heart. She knew that pain as well as anyone. Hopefully, Naruto would find a more constructive way to overcome it.

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by the very blond she was thinking of, Naruto having entered from the window. She was about to admonish him but didn't get the chance, "Sorry, um… do you have people watching my apartment?"

"No," she said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, again.

"I am not having you watched, Naruto." The smaller blond nodded and then dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"ANBU, go to Naruto's apartment now!" she barked in the midst of her own departure. The lone female Sannin wasted no time arriving at Naruto's to see three false ANBU lying still on the ground. Naruto looked tense, ready to strike at any additional enemies while eyeing her cautiously. The, she suspected, Root operatives looked absolutely lifeless but with no blood on the roof, she couldn't be sure.

"They aren't dead," Naruto said as if reading her mind. Her ANBU detail arrived just as he finished.

"Restrain them and take them to Ibiki," the Hokage ordered and her shadow guard executed their tasks swiftly, disappearing as if having never been there. "Those weren't my ANBU Naruto." She saw his conflicting emotions, some part of him wanting to believe her and another reticent to do so. She wondered if the desire to trust her fueled his reluctance to do so, no longer valuing his instincts on the matter. Beyond his vacillating emotions, Tsunade also saw his mind at work. He looked like Minato when he was reasoning something out, at least the few times she saw him do so.

"The old dude whose chakra felt wrong. He had some ANBU looking guys with him, they work for him?"

"More than likely, yes," Tsunade answered and she watched those blue eyes become cold and focused.

"What was his aim? They weren't much for fighting… not much for stealth and surveillance either. If this was him sending me a message he won't like my response."

"Honestly, Danzo is a fanatic for the protection and supremacy of his idea of Konoha. He has concerns you aren't sufficiently loyal and when I waved him off he must have decided to take matters into his own hands."

"And you allow him to exist?" Naruto asked in genuine confusion.

"No, Sensei did and I've been too swamped to go to war with him. The aftermath of the invasion was a bitch and then my favorite gaki got himself murdered."

"Um, sorry, 'ttebayo," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Tsunade approached him and ran her fingers through his hair, honey brown eyes staring intently into ocean blue.

"Danzo is dangerous, Naruto but not so dangerous I'll let him do whatever he wants."

"Point me in his direction and he'll no longer be a problem," Naruto spoke in all seriousness.

"I can't do that. You're strong but I won't send you alone against Root. This needs to be handled carefully," Tsunade reasoned, a frown marring her face as Naruto shook his head.

"There is rarely a good time to deal with internal threats, you make the time and deal with the consequences."

"Is that how you did it?"

"Yes. If there were a traitor in my unit I struck them down immediately. Information gathering and resource marshaling are all fine but while you wait for the perfect time your enemy entrenches himself further and further. The threat of the shadows is the unknown, allowing people to project strength they do not have. Maybe Danzo has infiltrated every level of your village's governing structure or maybe he has a hundred men of Chunin caliber. Maybe his organization continues but you obviously see him as the biggest threat so why delay removing him from the game?"

Tsunade understood the mindset. Waiting for the moment she had perfect information was a fool's errand and gave Danzo time to cover his tracks, plan a counterattack and continue to act with impunity. He'd cause more damage and make more enemies. The blonde Hokage had to wonder if she had, partially, been overestimating the strength of Root because of how little she felt she knew instead of trusting that Danzo dead was a better outcome than keeping him alive. She needed to think about this but that didn't mean Naruto needed to be involved.

"That's a good point, Naruto; however, there is no reason for you to undertake this."

"He was spying on me."

"I could ask Jiraiya or Kakashi to let you crash with them"

"I am not afraid, I simply acknowledge someone who may act against me."

"Still, I am asking you to let this go for now."

"Can I have my swords back?" Naruto asked, having no intention of being continually spied on and plotted against.

"Why do you need them?"

"Reason not the need, Hokage no baachan."

"Oh my, aren't you cultured. Come by tomorrow and I'll see."

"You can't just hold my stuff hostage, that has to be against some rule somewhere, ya know."

"Maybe but who would enforce it? Besides, you get to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the village."

"Oh, Shizune is going to be there?" Naruto easily ducked the pebble that rocketed toward his head. Tsunade saying no more before leaving. He chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation and returned to his apartment, his guests still awaiting his return.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, Naruto-sama," the forest green snake summons said. "As I was saying before we were interrupted, Orochimaru-sama wants to meet you tomorrow morning, just before sunrise, outside the village walls."

"Tell him I'll be there."

* * *

The cool night's breeze, the sounds of the waves nor the smell of the salty ocean air were sufficient to calm Ao. He'd followed Menma's trail but lost it abruptly in a manner the seasoned ninja couldn't explain. Logic told him Menma was headed to the coast so Ao continued there, only to pick up a tail as he did. It was more annoying than threatening as he knew the presence trailing behind his back. Now, Ao was eating a late dinner of grilled eel which he couldn't enjoy as his stalker had just sat beside him.

"In my day we either killed our target or left them to enjoy their meals," Ao said, annoyance lacing every word. The man released a quick 'ha'.

"Your day was my day, Ao or do you not remember?" asked rhetorically by a tall man with short, black hair and narrow eyes.

"I remember just fine. What do you want Saito?"

"A four-foot eleven-inch devil with blond hair and blue eyes."

"Sorry, can't help you there."

"I doubt that. I can't imagine Mei would let you out of her sight unless it was to track down said devil," said Saito as he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead using the sleeve of his blue and white haori.

"And if you find him, if I point you in his direction what do you think will happen?"

"He'll be given over to the tides," Saito said as if it were obvious but grimaced when he saw Ao shaking his head.

"If you truly wanted that you had your opportunities. The war is over, let the grudges end as well."

"I can't!" Saito barked, clenched fist shaking in repressed fury. "Do you know what it is, to be made to feel the deepest fear of your life at the hands of a child?" Saito questioned remembering the night the Storm Shadow paid his men and him a visit. A unit of thirty dwindled to twelve, half of them killed before they could offer a word of protest.

It was luck that he survived, the dying wail of one of his alerting him, allowing him to narrowly dodge the kunai aimed for his heart. He struggled from his bed, his hands clamped around those of his enemy in a desperate attempt to forestall another strike. The man was so distracted he didn't see someone coming from behind, kunai buried in his neck. With all due swiftness, he armed himself and joined the defensive effort. Tthe element of surprise now gone, the rebels were retreating in all different directions, an attempt to throw off the trail to their base. Saito's keen hearing picked up sounds of fierce combat. He ordered the others to remain while he would follow up.

By the time he found the boy, he was fighting Shishio, though fighting was being kind. Four other Mibu lie dead, their very life essence feeding the soil and eyes as lifeless as the blackest night. Shishio was face down, unarmed and helpless. The boy, his swords drawn looked at Saito, peering into his very soul as he slashed through Shishio's spine with a three hundred and sixty-degree spin, mimicking a technique he's only seen from one other.

He could faintly recall Shishio's screams of agony but the enduring image was the blue eyes of the demon disguised as a boy. Saito, sword drawn, coated his body in chakra and performed his signature technique; the _Gatotsu_. With great speed, Saito executed his famed stabbing technique. He watched as his famed thrust was parried, something that should have been impossible for one so young. Saito had counted on a significant strength difference but that was not to be. Menma, holding his second sword in a reverse grip, slashed at Saito's exposed midsection.

Thanks to experience and high-quality armor, Saito suffered no damage but he'd lost the initiative. The diminutive terror sat upon him as the two engaged in a short, yet furious kenjutsu battle. The boy was fast and agile, his two blades allowing for simultaneous attack and defense. Saito couldn't find an opening, until the boy lept into the air. Saito performed his Gatotsu from its zero stance, impaling the blond.

If he had time to feel relief it was so short lived as to not fully register because what he felt next left the greater impression. Two stabs, so fast one could be forgiven for mistaking them as one, both on the left side of his body; back and chest, where the heart is positioned. Despite the pain, Saito was aware enough to see the blond he stabbed dissolve into water. He'd been fighting a water clone the entire time. He hit the ground, now nourishing the same soil as his fallen comrades. It was only an accident of birth he wasn't dead, his heart positioned on the right side of his body.

As a true Kiri ninja, he should have forced himself to stand, to either achieve victory or die on his feet. He stayed on the ground. A water clone is approximately a tenth as powerful as its originator, but that had been enough to fight evenly with him, even for a short while. He'd failed, he'd been outwitted and outfought by a child. He could do nothing against him. Worst yet, he wanted to live, to see another day. He didn't want to fall to this boy, to give him the right to say he'd killed Hajime Saito in single combat. He didn't want to see those blue eyes staring back at him, seemingly indifferent to the lives he was ending. Those eyes, now able to instill a sense of dread and terror in the Jounin. Said boy turned his back and departed, fearing no retaliation. Saito felt broken and humiliated. A proud member of the bloody Mist reduced to a coward.

"No, I don't but killing him won't gain you your lost honor, Saito," Ao's words broke the former shinobi away from his memories. "Besides, it would interfere with my mission so why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Ha! You're not a rebel anymore and even in Kiri, we have laws to abide. How would it look if Mei started executing the very ninja she allowed to retire? I can't share village secrets, the seal makes sure of that and I haven't interfered yet."

Ao silently acknowledged he was right, to solidify a peaceful transition she allowed loyalists to leave the service. Most didn't, those that did had a seal placed on their tongue so they couldn't share sensitive information and could never enter Kiri again on pain of death.

"Find something else to do, Saito."

"I've lost most of my friends, I've lost my home and my dignity. This is the only way forward for me."

"In my day, we knew how to heed good advice when it was offered."

* * *

The predawn air smelled of wood and dew. The air was slightly crisp but not like what he'd experience in Water Country. He sat atop a branch of a tall tree, a faint chakra signature humming in confirmation that it wasn't produced naturally. Should he be nervous, he wondered. He wasn't relaxed but he also wasn't tense. Was it, partially, due to the knowledge this was his godfather? Family? Somewhat but he'd seen enough to know blood ties are only as strong as people want them to be and they weren't blood related.

Was it that he spent part of the night learning to perform the _Rasengan_ without the aid of a clone? Possibly, as it was a powerful and useful jutsu. He was a little slow in getting it to form, much faster than the clone was with his method but slower than Jiraiya. It still needed work but it could function as a hidden ace. The clone had almost no ninjutsu so of course his chakra pathways in his hand would be underdeveloped; this, in turn, would make performing the _Rasengan_ the right way near impossible.

Although, he couldn't look down on his clone too much. He barely survived Yagura but if he'd had the clone's three techniques in addition to his own, he'd have beat the former Kage. Being able to replicate yourself hundreds, if not a thousand, of times simply made you an overwhelming force if you have even a little skill and brains. Add a one-shot kill jutsu and the ability to summon battle toads… it almost scared him how much more powerful he got essentially overnight. Two of the three new techniques he owed to Jiraiya, he'd have to thank him sometime.

Speaking of his other godfather, he wondered what was in the man's head. He believed Jiraiya meant well but there came a point where meaning well had to sync with doing well, good intentions couldn't excuse everything. Why not give his clone some simple ninjutsu to start? Not, according to Jiraiya, the pinnacle of shape manipulation. It was his inheritance in a sense but Jiraiya jumped off a cliff on that one. Naruto hoped that with the sharing of secrets Jiraiya could find a way to moderate between the extremes, though this Naruto wouldn't pass up more A-rank ninjutsu because ninjutsu was awesome.

Naruto wondered, idly, if his second godfather would give him a lot of ninjutsu. If, said godfather wasn't on his way to do something weird to his body or something. Couldn't really rule it out. Though, even admitting as much should have caused the Uzumaki to be a little more wary of this meeting. Granted, he had several shadow clones henge'd throughout the forest just in case but this was Orochimaru, a top five bad dude. That was approaching, fast. And with company. Likely, his pet nerd.

Naruto stood up, his arms crossed as he waited. A part of him wishing he had his swords, just in case but otherwise ready for whatever may happen. He did not have a long wait as Orochimaru and Kabuto landed in a tree directly across from him. Both men dressed the same as the last time he'd seen them, Kabuto really in need of having the smugness punched out of his face. Naruto said nothing but knew his clones were ready to attack should they be needed.

"Kukuku, long time, no see, Naruto-kun."


End file.
